For the Love of a warrior
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: rated language. What happens when one girl is sucked right into the DBZ world? And what if she is more than she seems?
1. prolouge

For the love of a Warrior

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay this is a dragon ball z GT fic. My first in fact, and I hope you really like it.

I thought this up on the-spur-of-the-moment listing to some new music I have.

This will have my character Umi in it.

Umi is totally my character.

I do not own dragon ball Z GT.

Umi smiled lightly to herself as she walked down to meet Tim for their date at the arcade.

A few more blocks from the arcade Umi stopped and could not believe her eyes.

Tim was standing there making out with her best friend, Terri!

Umi walked over and stood near the couple Tim turned and when he heard the footsteps.

"Umi! I this isn't what it looks like…"

"TO HELL WITH THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Roared Umi causing a few passerby to hurry quickly on their way, and a few to stop and see what was happing.

"How could you Tim?! And with my friend for god's sake!" She then turned on Terri.

"Actually I should say x-friend!"

Umi turned and started to leave throwing over her shoulder enjoy your new girlfriend Tim. "Wait Yume let me explain!" Tim said as he grabbed her wrist.

Umi turned on him and slapped him.

"Piss off Tim!" Tim glared at her and growled out "no one hits me and gets away with it. You watch your back Umi Tang." Umi turned from him again and ran from the arcade.

Umi ran until she reached the park. She decided to hide in a secret spot her mother had told her about. She said that the spot was only known to her and Umi's father, in fact this was the same spot Umi's mother had met her father.

Umi slipped off her shoes and sat on the rock dipping her feet into the water. Umi then let the tears come she pulled her legs to her and settled her chin on her knees. Soon enough it was very dark out Umi decided to head home she slipped her shoes on and walked away from the park.

Umi walked silently down the almost empty sidewalk. As she walked she watched the couples pass by.

Umi hated this. Her eyes pricked with tears but she whipped them quickly away.

Little did she know she was being watched over by a keen eye, a tall dark haired woman stayed back and soon enough Umi stopped then said "You know it is not nice to stalk people."

With that said the woman came out. Yume turned to her and stared at her then asked her "what do you want?"

The woman smiled at her, "Only to give you something Oceana." Umi stared her mother and father always said that their close friends were the only ones who called her that. Umi blinked and said "You know my mother?" The tall woman nodded "She knows of your wish to find true love like that of what she has. I will say that this wish shall come true soon Oceana. Be ready to accept your wish." She said Umi blinked again when the woman disappeared. Yume wondered what she had meant yes she had wished to find true love, like what her parents had, how did that woman know?

Umi then turned and started walking again after a while she felt she was again being watched. She turned to look behind herself and saw no one there. Thinking it all in her mind, she continued on her way home.

After another few minutes a hand wrapped around her waist and tugged Umi into an alleyway. Umi turned herself and found her eyes meeting Tim's whose were glaring at her with a fury.

Tim punched her on right side of her face with his fist after pushing her away from him.

Umi took the hit and turned her head to the left.

"I told you no one hits me and gets away with it!" He growled out, Umi turned back to him with a face full of fury. "Well Tim you have seemed to forgot that I know how to fight as well."

Umi dodged Tim's second punch and hit him in the gut with one of her own she then felt a shearing pain in her right side. Umi gasped and fell back taking notice of the pocketknife driven deep into her side.

She glanced up at Tim as he smirked down at her and kicked her in the stomach Umi couldn't take this, just as she was about to retaliate Tim's voice rang in her ears.

"You know what? What you saw today has been going on for months after we got together."

His words stung her but it was his last one's that really hit her "Some brainiac you are." Tim kicked her where he had stabbed the pocketknife into her and smirked when she toppled to the ground. He then turned to leave her. Umi as her eyes closed from the blood gushing from her head from falling and the wound in her side, knew she would die. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Tim's astonished face as her body disappeared.

----------In another Dimension--------

Trunks was racing Goten on their way to Trunk's house.

There was a flash of light and the boys saw and heard something hit the ground.

"Trunks did you see that?" Said Goten looking to his teenage friend.

Both boys were nowseventeen years old, and had been best friends as they were told since they were kids.

"Yeah Goten I did let's check it out." Said Trunks. Goten and Trunks flew to the ground and Trunks upon seeing what had made the noise ran to it. "IT'S A GIRL!" He called to Goten. Goten ran over to him and said "Man she looks banged up." Trunks nodded looking at the girl's face.

"Come on." said trunks picking her up "Let's get her to my mom's Quick."

Goten nodded and they flew into the and towards the C.C. Trunks kept glancing down with his eyes at the petite girl in his arms. -I hope she'll be okay…- he thought. He then looked back up and speeded up to get to his mother as quickly as possible.

Trunks as soon as he landed yelled. "MOM! GET OUT HERE QUICK!!"

Bulma came out of Capsule corps with pencils stuck here and there behind her ears forgotten.

And said "Trunks you are so much like Vege- GOOD KAMI WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT GIRL?!"

Trunks inwardly winced at his mother's screaming. "I don't know mom." Said Trunks truthfully.

"Get her inside quick." said Bulma and then after she had gotten Trunks to put the girl on a bed Bulma locked her son out and proceeded to work on the girl. Trunks and Goten sat in the living room and waited for her to finish almost two hours later Bulma entered.

"Well?" Said trunks.

Bulma smiled at her son's worried look. "She will be fine after a few hours sleep."

Trunks and Goten were relieved.

Bulma went back to her lab and shut herself in. Trunks while his friend was preoccupied by food went up the stairs and looked into the room where the girl was. It was now dark outside it had taken his mom a long time to patch her up, and the moon was shining through the window onto the girl in the bed. Trunks looked at her as she lay sleeping peacefully. Trunks could see where his mother had bandaged her, the moon light shone so brightly that it illuminated the bruise on her right cheekbone she had black hair with red and silver highlights streaked through it, whatever color her eyes were went unknown to him since they were closed.

Trunks frowned at that then turned and left the room Goten met him at the bottom of the stairs.

Goten had a tray of food in his hands, his mouth was also full of food.

"Fhat dirl sis eally retty guh tunks?" said Goten his mouth still full. **_(If you can tell what he said I would love to know what you think!)_**

Trunks blinked then without even having to think on what his friend had said, he answered "Yeah for a woman."

Goten swallowed his food. "Yah know I think Bulma's right you ARE spending to much time around Vegeta."

Trunks didn't say anything to that but grabbed a sandwich from his friends tray.

"What ever Goten."

Every day after that, Trunks visited the girl's room it had been two days since she had came to be there and she still hadn't woken up. Bulma herself believed the girl was in a coma.

Trunks on the other hand said she was tired.

Later, on the third day trunks walked into the room to check on the girl and found her sitting up in the bed blinking at everything.

Then she caught sight of Trunks, for a minute the two just stared at each other. Trunks then walked over to her and sat on the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly. When the girl didn't answer he frowned.

"Damn it woman I said how are you feeling."

The girl then glared at him and shook her head.

Trunks's frown deepened. He then walked to the door and hollered as loud as he could.

"MOM! The woman is awake!"

Bulma was there in about ten seconds flat. She glanced at the girl then shoved Trunks out.

After a few minutes she came out and shook her head.

Trunks glanced at his mother. "It seems she is mute, but nothing is wrong with her vocal cords something happened to her to make her block her ability to speak."

Trunks nodded and listened as he knew his mother wasn't finished. "After I got her a pen and paper she gave me her name, it is Tang Umi." Said Bulma looking her son in the eye. "Oh and also you will be helping her down and up the stairs till she can walk so go get her so I can fix her something to eat."

Trunk's mouth dropped open. "Mom what am I an elevator?" Bulma gave him a look **_(you know that look that mother's give you that scares the shit right out of you? Well that is how she's looking at him.)_**

Trunks under her gaze opened the door and turned red and slammed it shut. Bulma raised an eyebrow. Trunks, she said to him "What?"

"Mom I think you should take her out to get clothes and I don't think she'll need an elevator."

He then headed down the stairs his face still red.

------

_**okay first chapter done! YAY for me!**_

_**I hope you like this story and also vote on if you want Umi to be with Trunks or Goten.**_

_**Though I am rooting for Tunks. . **_

**_Goten: you won't root for me? T . T_**

_**Aww! How cute! -Hugs Goten.-**_

_**Goten: . **_


	2. learning

For the love of the of warrior

By Chikara-Yuy

Second chapter up!

If you don't like don't read!

On with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Umi after Bulma had spent hours searching came down the stairs in a pair of Trunk's pants and one of his black tank tops. Trunks was sitting on the couch and talking to Goten when he saw her come down.

Trunks looked a bit surprised to see her wearing HIS clothes but the shock only lasted a minute.

Goten smiled at Umi when he noticed her, "Hey Umi-chan, nice clothes they look like Trunk's clothes though…. "

"Baka they look like my clothes because they ARE my clothes." Said Trunks sarcastically.

Umi raised an eyebrow, to her they looked like good friends but they fought like cats and dogs.

Vegeta walked in at this precise moment munching on some vegetable. At seeing his son arguing with the boy he had dubbed the second brat, he blinked but what mostly confused him was the girl standing behind them wearing his son's clothes.

Vegeta walked over and grabbed his son by the collar. "Outside now." He then proceeded to drag trunks out the door, leaving a very confused Goten and a surprised Umi.

Once a safe distance from the house Vegeta let go of his son.

"DAD HAVE YOU FINNALY LOST IT!"

"BRAT SHUT UP! ITS TIME TO GIVE YOU THE TALK!"

Trunks paled and started to make a get away plan.

"Now then I mean this when I say it don't be like that damn fool kakarot DON'T MARRY YOUNG!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO WASTE THE LIFE I GAVE YOU!"

Trunks started to wonder if his dad actually lost it, but then again when had he had it?

"Dad…"

"If you are going to have a love life then keep it secret from your mother, I mean god and why did you bring her home!"

Trunks went red. To him it seemed like his dad had forgotten the "Talk" he had dragged him out here for thank you kami.

"Dad…"

"I mean jeez what if your mother saw her!""

"Dad…."

"Dose she even fight? I bet not, she looks like that pampered brat kakarot's first son is dating…"

"Dad…."

"She is probably even WEAKER than her…."

"DAD!"

Vegeta looked to his son just now hearing him.

"What? I am trying to damn talk so why are you interrupting me?"

Trunks pointed behind Vegeta.

Vegeta blinked and said, "She is behind me isn't she?"

Trunks nodded, turning Vegeta saw the girl standing behind him with a baseball bat. If looks could kill Vegeta would have been looong gone.

'Oh well like it could hurt…'

Umi swung the bat full force to Vegeta's knees.

The bat busted into pieces and Vegeta yelled cursing enough to make the air itself blue.

Trunks in turn stared at his dad and Umi had an emotionless look on her face.

'Now who's weak she thought.' Umi picked up what was left of the bat which happened to be the handle; she then shrugged and with her back to Vegeta and trunks threw it over her shoulder causing it to hit Vegeta in the forehead.

Trunks smirked; well at least now, dad will listen. He then stood beside his dad and still smirking said "Oh, yeah and dad?"

Vegeta looked to his son and didn't say anything.

"She is a guest not my girlfriend and mom gave her my clothes."

Vegeta then started to curse under his breath, as he and Trunks walked back to the house.

Umi walked into the living room with what could have been a smile if it didn't look evil on her face. Bulma who had come in there earlier to read looked up and was about to ask her something when Vegeta came in Trunks beside him and Vegeta cursing.

Bulma blinked and decided she would rather not know.

Vegeta who was standing the pain in his knees fading looked at Umi and said "Girl tomorrow I start your training."

Umi blinked, Bulma's eyes widened and Trunks looked speechless, after the shock had worn off Bulma spoke before her son, "Vegeta what-"

Vegeta cut her off "Woman if that girl can bust a baseball bat against my knees and actually cause me pain she was born to be a fighter."

Umi shrugged as if in her own way saying whatever. Vegeta turned to Trunks "First you help her learn to do the basics, then I will finish if you don't want to continue." Said Vegeta.

Trunks groaned but waved for Umi to follow him to the back yard to train. Umi frowned but on her way out pulled a pencil from Bulma's hair again and shoved it into vegeta's pinecone shaped hair.

Vegeta and Bulma then watched her follow Trunks outside.

Bulma smiled secretively, Vegeta noticed the look and said "Woman whatever you happen to be thinking I so hope it does not include me this time."

--------------------------------------------------

End chapter 2!

Okay next chapter Umi meets the rest of the gang!

Also VOTE! Vote! Vote:-)

He he…

Trunks: Chikara does not own Dragon ball z GT. :-)

Chikara: I love you Trunks:-)

Trunks -blush- :-)

Okay till next chapter bye-bye!


	3. A new day, and someone's plans

For the love of warrior

For Chikara-Yuy

I am glad so many people liked my story!

Thanks for reviewing!

Trunks turned to Umi as soon as the back door shut.

"All right let's see how well you can fight, I am not going to teach you anything I know if you are weak."

Umi quirked an eyebrow at him seemingly amused with that she got into a fighting position Trunks followed her example. Trunks began his assault with a furry of punches, which Umi dodged with little effort. Umi after dodging his blows tired a high roundhouse kick to the head, followed quickly by a punch to the gut.

Trunks managed to dodge the kick, but as he moved from the punch, it caught his left side. Trunks countered by ducking and doing a leg sweep. Yume slipped and fell to the ground; she looks back up at Trunks as he stares down at her. "That wasn't bad but it could have been better, much better."

Umi only looked to the ground and then back up, and then without a sound swung her leg quickly catching Trunk's ankles and purposefully introducing him to the dirt. Trunks sat up and spat the dirt out of his mouth and looked into the girl's face. "All right first we teach you to fly."

Trunks sat down Indian style in front of Umi, "Okay in all people we have a basic energy that not many of us can use this is what Goten and I use to fly."

"First concentrate on your energy and on it moving about, then concentrate on floating."

Umi closed her eyes and only a minute after floated off the ground, Trunks sat surprised she had gotten it so soon. Umi opened her eyes and noticed how high up she had floated which happened to be at least two feet. She then smiled a little down at Trunks and flew around Capsule corps once she made it back Trunks was standing and waiting for her.

"Okay," was the first thing he said when he landed "Now to teach you ki blasts."

Umi nodded as Trunks Explained how to make the ki Blasts. She concentrated on her hands and energy appeared there. "Now fire it at Me." said Trunks Umi stared at him and Trunks rolled his eyes. "Come on it won't hurt me." Umi shrugged and let the blast go so that it flew straight at Trunks.

Trunks easily blocked it and sent it up into the air. Umi ran over and looked up at where the ki blast had disappeared. Trunks nodded and turned to her. "You learned fast, for a woman that is."

Umi frowned at him and Trunks then said "Follow me Dad is all ready waiting in the Gravity chamber."

Umi followed him and stared at the dome shaped structure. As the boy had predicted, Vegeta was waiting outside the chamber.

"Alright girl come on." said, Vegeta with his arms crossed over his chest scowl set in place as usual.

Umi nodded and walked into the chamber Vegeta behind her. Umi stood in a corner and watched as Vegeta walked over to a panel in the middle and pressed some buttons immediately a humming sound filled the room and Umi was struggling not to collapse to her knees.

Vegeta watched her and looked somewhat impressed. "Okay girl you are going to train in here until that woman calls us in got it?" Umi looked up to him and nodded showing him that she indeed understood.

"All right first you are going to have to get used to moving around in here." Umi tried to move but found it very hard indeed and wondered exactly why it had become so hard for her to walk. After a while Umi was covered in sweat and she had only walked to Vegeta and back to where she had stood twice. Then a knock came to the door. VEGETA COME ON OUT! DINNER IS READY!

Vegeta strode over to the gravity machine and turned it off then walked over to the door and opened to go inside Umi behind him. Umi then thought 'This is going to be a LONG weekend.'

Her training with Vegeta did continue the next day and Bulma had somehow managed to get her out early to take her to get new clothes for school Monday. Bulma the day before had registered Umi. Umi was very grateful to Bulma She had picked the clothes out with her but avoided anything and everything pink, to Bulma's surprise. The girl had gotten not any kind of skirts or dresses at all.

Bulma after getting that done walked over to the bookstore Umi behind her, then after Bulma had gotten herself a few new books, and some for Umi to read she was ready to leave.

On Sunday…

Umi stretched out and glanced out her window as the alarm clock Bulma had gotten her rang.

She quickly hopped up and went to her bathroom to take a morning shower.

When she was done, she came out in clothes she would wear that day. She then picked up the brush she had also gotten with Bulma and started to brush out her long hair. It being dark like her Mother's reached to about mid calf and she always had it in a ponytail and with it's red and silver streaks had usually gotten her teased.

Umi then after putting her hair up walked out of the room and down stairs as soon as she reached the bottom stair she felt herself be knocked almost completely over, only to be caught by a pair of very strong arms. Umi looked up to see that Trunks was the one that had nearly sent her sprawling to the floor and had stopped it from happening.

Trunks set her upon her feet and brushed past her hiding his pink face. Umi followed him to the kitchen and sat down at the only available seat which happened to be the one left of Trunks. Trunks, was kinda trying not to look at her choice of wardrobe for the day. It was a white halter top with a priest like collar but he actuall couldn't call it a halter top becasue un-like the others he had seen it had a back to it.And around her neck was a silver star necklace, and she had on black jean shorts to go with the rest of her clothes and she also had on white tennis shoes. All in all any other guy would have already been drooling in Bulma's opinion and she hoped her son's opinion which is why she had helped the girl pick out this outfit at the store.

Little did they know it was much to Bulma's doing, as miss match maker.

"So mom what's up for the day?"

Umi looked up from her eggs to hear Bulma's answer.

"Well the guys are all coming over, and then we're going on a picnic."

Umi nodded and stood up. She pulled out a pad and a piece of paper and quickly wrote down on it to show to Bulma.

Bulma read it and smiled.

"You will like them, I have been friends with them for a long time. They will be arriving after breakfast sometime."

end chapter 3!


	4. meeting the guys

For the Love of a warrior

by Chikara-Yuy

sorry it took so long. Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

Umi looked over at Bulma they were packing an extremely large picnic lunch into a little car. Umi had been given a swim suit by Bulma and she was wearing it under a black shirt and faded blue jeans. Trunks who was putting in the overly large basket was wearing what he had been the day before. Bulma, looked to the sky holding her cap on. "There they are!" she cried.  
Umi looked up and saw flying forms headed thier way, if she hadn't been taught to fly the day before, she would have thought she was crazy. She moved to stand by Bulma and Trunks, Vegeta was leaning on the car. 

Umi watched as three men landed on the ground in front of them, one was carrying a dark haired woman and his hair, like Vegeta's withstood gravity. The man sat the woman down and smiled a very large and friendly looking smile.  
The other two, she recognized Goten who waved at her but the other boy, who did look a little like him she didn't know him of that she was sure.  
It didn't take long after, these people arrived that more dots appeared on the horizen. The first on to reach was another black haired man, who had a green cat like creature on his shoulder and a pig wearing overalls. Then a short blad man, a tall bald three eyed man and a little boy with a white body, and the last one was actually green. Umi was getting nervous there was getting to be to many eyes staring at her.

"I am glad you all got here!" said Bulma with a grin. She didn't notice Umi's apparent discomfort behind her.

"Hey Bulma who is the little girl behind you?" asked the tall man standing next to the woman. "Oh!" said Bulma she turned and looked at Umi and pulled her forward so they could see her. "This is Umi Tang"  
"Remember dad? I told you that me and Trunks found her.

" said Goten helpflully. The man turned and smiled, "My name's Goku, this is my wife Chichi, and you've met Goten but this is his older brother Trunks." He moved forward to hug her but Umi backed away hesitently. She looked to Bulma and the woman smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh, goodnes. I'm sorry Umi," Bulma looked at Goku and the other's questioning faces. "She can't speak, I don't know why as of yet because there is nothing at all wrong with her vocal cords. But as I told Trunks, something bad must have happened so she has blocked that ability."

Chichi who stood beside Goku gasped. "You poor dear," she moved forward slowly and held out her hand to Umi, who looked at her with a tilted head before taking her hand and shaking it. "So you and Goten found this girl Trunks?" asked the green man. Umi jumped a bit. When how she was found was explained she was introduced to everyone and after that she was used to them. When they were all ready to go Umi wanted to fly and motioned her question to Bulma who just grinned and nodded. Umi took off into the air her dark hair whipping out. Goku and the others who were flying took off after her surprised that she could do this well when Trunks said he had only taught her the day before. Trunks had to fly ahead of her to motion they had to land. Umi got to know Tien, and Choatzu easily, Puar and Oolong liked her well enough and Yamcha had even gotten her to smile at him. Trunks hadn't seen her smile at all her first day awake and thought she was pretty when she smiled. She hung out with Gohan and Goten for a while then sat and listened to Kirllian explain how everyone met. To her it was pretty amazing. When she was listening to Piccolo talk Gohan, Goten and Trunks were in the water swiming. Goku and Kirllian soon joined them, Umi went behind a tree and when she came out Trunk's jaw almost dropped. She was wearing a one pice black bathing suit and her hair was still pulled up. The bathing suit was just an ordinary one but he couldn't help but stare luckily or, unluckily which ever way you look at it his mother noticed and exchanged glances with Chichi.  
Umi stuck her feet in the water and sat down on a rock. Trunks then grinned and whispered to Goten who grabbed his brother and then they moved and snuck up behind her, they grabbed her Trunks grabbing her under her arms and Gohan and Goten her legs. They then flew up over the water and she looked at them with a look that said you wouldn't dare. But dare they did.

They let go at once and Umi didn't stop herself in time to not hit the water and she let herself sink beneath its surface. Deciding on a way to get even she swam up and crawled out of the water and looked up at the laughing trio. Later she was helping Bulma and Chichi put the baskets back in Bulma's capsul car, Umi looked back to the water where the boys were standing, making sure they hadn't left any trash behind. Umi moved from the women and then sent three simutainus blasts of air at them, air being, well invisable they couldn't see it and they all felt it hit and knock them right back into the water.

In thier dry clothes.

Umi walked foreward and grinned Piccolo walked up to her, "How did you do that?" he questioned. Umi shrugged and showed him the motions she had used and soon Piccolo had done it and accidently knocked tien into the water while doing it.

Later when they had gotten back to capsul corp, and everyone else had left, Umi was stretching and heading back upstairs when she bumped into Trunks again. Trunks grinned and said an apology, his hair was dry since he had used his energy to dry off. Umi nodded and opened the door to her room and as soon as it closed Trunks let out sigh. "School tomorrow, I wonder what will happen."

* * *

R&R! 

end chapter 4


End file.
